Bella and Quasimodo
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What if there was another girl on the boat on that night and she was best friends with Quasimodo but got taken in by Esmeralda soz not good at titles or summary's I do not own The hunchback of Notra Dham the rights go to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N the girls friend is Quasimodo enjoy.**

As we traveled down Paris in the wooden boat my friend started crying he was only a few months old but if he kept going we would get caught. His father was thinking the same thing so he told his wife to quiten the baby down or we would get caught. I was only 6 years old but my mum and dad had died in a house fire and whilst I had escaped my parents had died. I was wearing a red and blue dress the same design as my friends mum but for a 6 year old. I had deep blue eyes and long black hair as well. For those who do not know of my existence my name is Bella.

As we got to the port the ugly man asked the man for the money for the safe journey into Paris. But before the man could pay the money an arrow shot past his hand we all looked back and saw guards on their horses and Judge Frollo on his mighty black steed. Before the guards got to us the man told me to run I looked back one last time but ran. Unfortunately some of the guards heard me and chased after me I ran past houses and jumped gates and I landed on a sharp rock which cut my foot letting cherry red blood come out.

I got straight back up and ran but as I got to an ally way a gloved hand covered my mouth stopping me screaming the mysterious figure then pulled me into the ally way and wrapped the other arm around my arms to stop me fighting.

"Shush I won't hurt you I saw you run away from Judge Frollo don't worry I know a place where you will be safe by you have to follow me okay?" I nodded and he let me go. I followed the man to a place called the court of miracles and the man who had brought and saved me was called Cloplin. Cloplin took me to a small hut type thing and introduced me to a girl who was about 10 her name was Esmerelda and she would teach me how to dance to get money.

That night as I lay in my makeshift bed I could only think if my friend was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 9 years since my best friend disappeared and I got taken in by Esmeralda. She had taught me how to dance for money and one day when I was 9 I was walking home when I heard a baaaa I turned around and saw it was not Djaly it was a stray goat I picked it up and noticed it was a girl I named her rose because I found her eating a rose bush. Anyway now I was 15 and Es was 19 and today was the feast of fouls and today after we earned some money on the streets I was first on to dance on stage.

Me and Es were dancing on the street with our friend playing the flute and another one with Rose keeping an eye out for guards whilst Djaly danced around us. Suddenly our friend whistled and Djaly went to pick up the coins up but they spilt everywhere. Djaly and Rose baed in a 'help' sort of way. Me and Es ran to pick up the coins when two guards blocked the sunlight standing in front of us.

"Okay gypsies where did you get the money?" The tall one said.

"For your information we earned it" I shot back.

"Gypsies don't earn money" the tall one answered back whilst the fat one said.

"Bet they stole it"

"You'd know a lot about stealing" Es shot back. Suddenly the fat one grabbed my arm and jerked me away but I fought back.

"Maybe a day or two in the stocks will cool you down" but before they could take us away Djaly and Rose hit them in the gut and we grabbed the money and made our way to the stage.

When we got to the dressing room I got into my long red and blue velvet dress and put on a see through red face veil and a gold tiera on. When Cloplin threw the smoke bomb to the floor I jumped on stage and got into position. Near the end of my dance I ran up to Frollo's makeshift throne and sat on his lap and wrapped my velvet scarf that had moon and stars on around his neck. I looked like I was about to kiss him when I slapped his stupid hat down on his face. I then ran back and grabbed a guards spear and slammed it into the ground and twirled around it until I landed with my legs wrapped around the top and me hanging upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

It was after Es's dance when I heard laughing shouting and jeering I walked out of the tent and saw a hunchback beating tied to the spin and was being thrown fruit and vegetables and all sorts. I walked up the steps followed by Es the crown stopped throwing fruit and watched. As me and Es got closer I saw him flinch away I saw Es untie her first layer of her skirt and wipe some tomato out of his face whilst I threw some lettuce out of his hair. Suddenly I hear Frollo yell.

"You two gypsie girls get down from there!" I stand forward and yell.

"Yes your honour just as soon as we release this poor person"

"I forbid it" I pullnup my skirt and pull out a small knife and cut the ropes on the mans ropes releasing him. Frollo looked at us but me mostly and yelled

"You two will pay for that insolants" now Es spoke up.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat our people you speak of justice yet you are cruel to those in most need of your help"

"Silence" that's it I have had enough of this I stood up and yelled at him at the same time of Es raising my knife.

"JUSTICE!"

"Mark my words you two will definitely pay for your insolence" I grab the crown off of the boys head, wait where have I seen that face before never mind, and I raise it.

"Well it seems we have crowned the wrong fool the only fool I see here is you" then throw the crown towards Frollo. Just then I see Frollo tell the new captain to arrest us. 10 guards surround us and Es spoeaks up.

"Okay so there's ..9.10 okay 10 of you and two of us what's a poor girl to do" Es then starts to fake cry and grabs my hand and releases a pink cloud of smoke which helps us escape. After escaping the guards me and Es sneek in to the church where the captain sneeks up on us but Es fights against him. After they started talking I saw they were getting all lovey dovey but before anything could happen the door slammed open and Frollo stepped in saying.

"Exelent work Captain now arrest them" Pheobes looked back to us and whispered.

"Claim sanctuary" Esmeralda just glared at him, he then whispered again.

"Quickly" Es then hissed at him.

"You tricked us" Frollo decided to but in.

"I'm waiting captain" Pheobes turned around and said sighing.

"They claimed sanctuary I can't do anything"

"Well drag them outside and" the pope then walked into the room and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stop you will not touch them don't worry Minister Frollo learned long ago to respect the sanctuary of the church" Frollo glared at him but sent his men away and seemed to follow. But whilst Djaly,Rose and the Pope were escorting Pheobes out Frollo grabbed my arm and pushed it up my back stopping Es from helping me.

"You think you have bested me well I can wait I'm a pactiont man" he then pushed nose to my hair and smelled Es saw this and asked.

"What are you doing"

"I was just imaging a rope around that beautiful neck" Es pulled me away and held me close to protect me whilst I said.

"I know what you were imaging" I zoned out for most of his evil witchcraft and gypsies speech but after I ran up stair because I heard movement upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

As I ran up the wooden steps I heard light foot steps just ahead I slowly walked ahead and was shocked to see a hunched figure hiding in the corner. I walked up to it and saw it was hiding closer in I ducked down and extended my hand toward the figure. The figure slowly came out of the corner and came into the sunlight. Once I saw that face it clicked inside my brain.

"Quasimodo?" The man looked at me in shock.

"How do you know my name?"

"You are my best friend and I took care of you when you were a little baby well that was until we were all separated" tears were now streaming down my face. Quasimodo was shocked at first but seemed to believe me he brushed my hair out of my eyes and wiped the tears away. I looked up but tightly hugged him whilst he returned the hug we hugged until we heard an angelic voice we followed to see Es singing in the middle of the church. Suddenly Quasimodo knocked over a candlestick and made a man yell.

"Oy bellringer what are you doing down haven't you caused enough trouble today?" Quasimodo quickly ran back upstairs followed by me and Es. When we got up I saw a beautiful multicoloured mobile and a small wooden village. Rose quickly and suddenly ran beneath my legs. I knelt down and stocked her whilst Quasimodo talked to Es. When they were done taking Quasimodo quickly took us up to the roof.

"I would love to stay here" I heard Es say.

"You can you know" Quasimodo said.

"No we can't"

"Yes you can you have sanctuary" I looked at my best friend and quoted Frollo.

"Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls" Quasimodo then talked with Es again when he said.

"You helped me now I will help you"

"But how there's guards at every door" Es retorted.

"We won't use a door" he said whilst looking down.

"You mean climb down?" Es asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah I carry you you carry him" Es looked at me but I said reassuringly.

"And I'll stay here I'll just hold you up" Es gave me one quick hug before I watched her being carried away to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

As the days past by I watched Paris burn as Frollo looked for me and Es. This fatel day though Es came up the tower carrying Phoebus I decided to stay out of it that was until I heard a mad panic I went to the source of the noise to see Quasimodo shufing Pheobus under a table.

Before I could ask or do anything Es grabbed my hand and pulled me to the exit. As we ran through the burned city I could smell smoke and fires. As we ran a group of guards on horses spotted us and shot arrows at us suddenly I felt a pain in my leg which made me fall to the ground behind a broken down pillar. As the guards rushed past me Es ran back to me and moved my leg to see a arrow stuck into my leg. Es carefully picked me up and carried me to the court of miracles.

When we got there she carried me to her hut and placed me on top of her wooden table. She then grabbed her first aid kit and held the arrow but everytime she pulled blood would come pouring out. In the end she gave me a rubber ball and yanked out the arrow. As the blood rushed out she quickly wiped it away and started sowing it shut. After I was fixed up she handed me a slice of warm break and a mug of water and told me to rest.

I don't remember how long I was aslepp for but I remember waking to the sound of Cloplin yelling. "Gather round everybody we have good noose tonight" I struggled to get up but I managed to get my leg working again. As I looked up to the stage I saw Pheobus and Quasimodo gagged and their arms tied behind their backs. I ran to the stage with Es just as Cloplin was about to hang them and yelled.

"STOP!" Everyone looked at us in shock as Es gave our reson to stop I untied them. When I finished Pheobus ran to the front and yelled.

"We came to warn you Frollo says he knows where you are hiding and is attacking in the morning with a thousand men" I stood to the front and then said.

"Then we should waist no time let us leave straight away" as Es and Phobus got lovey dovey again I saw Quasimodo go sad but to my shock Pheobus said.

"Hey don't thank me if it wasn't for Qusi I would have never found this place" suddenly I voice I dreaded to hear came behind me.

"Neither would I!" I turned to see Frollo and his guards who were clamping Gypsies in iron everywhere but surround us. Suddenly one guard pinned my arms behind my side as Frollo came closer to me.

"Ah Bella was it" I choose not to answer that question. "I have been searching all of Paris for you" I choose now to speak.

"Well I feel sooooo special now I now have a creepy stalker" unfortunately my sarcastic side earned me a slap from Frollos hand and then guards were aloud to hit their sword into my leg. As that happened I screamed in pain and fell unconscious due to lack of energy.


	6. Chapter 6

A lot has happened over the last few days Frollo died trying to kill me and Quasimodo Es and Pheobus got married and I finally got a family. Yes you heard right straight after the riot I limped out of the church but unfortunately one guard was not giving up and decided to wait until I got near a ally way and grabbed me and clamped his hand over my mouth.

He then wrapped his hands around my neck and before he could stab me square in the chest a woman came up to him and slammed him in the face with her frying pan. The woman had long brown hair and had light blue eyes she was wearing a long red and dark black dress she was shortly followed by a tall man with short black hair with brown eyes he was wearing a brown top and grey pants. He kneeled down and carried me to their home bridal style he gently placed me on a soft bed and fixed my injury's. When I awoke the woman gave me a cup of water and a meal of vegetables and fish after I ate the woman asked me a series of questions. After I told her everything including my dead parents she asked.

"Well we were both wondering if you would like it if we atopted you" I looked up and just nodded my head the man then asked me.

"Well if you are now are daughter what is your name?"

"Bella"

"Well Bella welcome to you new home" before they left I hugged them tightly and thanked them.

That night I thought to my self. _I finally have a family thank you mum and dad._

**_A\N sorry to end so soon but if you want me to do a sequal please pm me and tell me the dets (details) and I will happily do so but I really want write my night in the meusume so see you later;-) :-) _**


End file.
